Steal a Yacth and Win an Author
by KaNugget
Summary: Rory and Logan just stole a yacht. She knew she should have called her mom for help but instead she called Jess. She's still in love with her dodger and always will be. Literati...duh!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Kell here. This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. I love Rory and I love the literate romance, Rory and Jess forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, if I did then Rory and Jess would still be together. :p

* * *

"Hey Finn," Logan's voice was filled with joy. He obviously didn't care about the fact that he was just arrested. Rory was a different story, she wasn't proud of what she did, she wasn't proud she just got arrested; she was just so damn hurt. 

"Rory and I kind of stole a yacht… it was actually her idea."

"That's a good girl you got there," Finn was surprised that Rory would ever do such a thing. Not Logan, he trained her well.

"So, could you pick us up, we're at the Hartford Station."

"Ah, ah, captain!"

Logan hung up and was escorted back to his cell.

Rory was to make a call. She knew who she should of called. She should've called her mother. Lorelai would've been angry, but she would have been there for her She didn't know why, but she had to call **him**.

They phone rang. "Hello," a familiar Italian voice said.

"Hey Dodger," she smiled. She was happy, she was in the middle of the worse situation yet to come in her life, but just hearing Jess Marino's voice made her smile.

"Rory," he smiled on the other line.

"Jess, I'm in a little bit of a pinch. Where are you? If you're too far I've already got a ride, so don't feel pressured to help me, I've got a ride…with two idiots, but still, a ride, nonetheless. It's just...I really need you right now."

"Where are you?" he asked, very concerned.

"Hartford," she answered short, not telling him about her exact predicament.

"I'm in Stars Hallow, visiting my mom, so I'm close, I'll be right over, where exactly are you?"

"Hartford Police Station," she squeaked out.

"WHAT? Rory, what'd you do? Wait, right now I don't care. Are you okay, I only care if you're okay. Please tell me your okay. Well are you? Are you okay?" he babbled on.

"Jess, I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just wondering if you could pick me up?"

He hung up. She didn't know if she should've taken that as a yes or no.

* * *

"Rory Gilmore," an officer called her name, "come this way." He opened her cell and led her to the front of the station. Colin and Finn were there with Logan, out already. Jess didn't show up. 

Someone walked in. It was Jess.

"Dodger!" she yelped and ran to hug him, "Colin and Finn already got me out, but thank you so much for coming, I really need you right now." A tear dripped down her face.

Of course Logan heard this. He scowled. He was there for her, plus she could blame anyone but herself for this, it was her fault, she wanted to steal the yacht.

"I'll take you home, okay. Your dorm or Lorelai's?" he asked.

"We'll take her home, come on Ace."

"My mom's," she said to Jess, ignoring Logan.

"Ace, I think we need to talk. You look really upset, and there's something seriously wrong. Come with us, we can go to your dorm, or to mine, your choice. Just come with me, I want to make sure you'll be okay.

"I want to go with Jess!" she was angry. Logan agrued with her, but Rory was so headstrong that he finally agreed to let her go.

Jess and her got into the car and started to drive to Stars Hallow. They sat in silence all the way there. He pulled into the driveway. Lorelai wasn't home. "You going to be okay?" he asked as he walked her to the door.

"No," she cried. Rory invited him in and they went to her room. They sat there for a while, not really talking about anything. Books and food were the main topics. They snacked on leftover takeout from Luke's, all while avoiding the subject that Jess was dying to know about. Finally Jess asked her what the hell she did.

"I stole a yacht with Logan," she said and told him the whole story about how Mitchum told her she'd never make it as a journalist and she just wanted to be alone with Logan. So why didn't she still want to be alone with Logan? Rory said it was because he should have known something was wrong. He should have asked her what was wrong before doing something illegal, but all Logan cared about was being his party boy self. He knew she'd never do this in her right mind, but still, he went ahead and got her arrested.

Jess was starting to think that Rory was thinking of himself as another girlfriend, who she could gab and vent with, that was until they started to kiss. It grew more passionate, but neither of them daring it take their romance any father. They made out for so long that they didn't hear Lorelai come in.

"Rory, you home yet?" she yelled through the house. She opened Rory's door, "Oh my god. Ah! Jess? Rory? Rory and Jess? But I thought…what about Logan?" By the time Lorelai stopped freaking out Jess had already thrown himself off of Rory and onto the floor.

"I think I'll go," Jess said and scrambled pass Lorelai.

"Mom, you made him go away," tears dripped down her face.

"Yeah, and your pushing Logan away, wait, did Logan cheat on you? I'll kill him!"

"No mom, Logan did nothing."

"So why are you making out with Jess?" It didn't really shock her. Rory once before kissed Jess while Rory and Dean where still dating.

"Mom, today I got arrested," she admitted.

"What?" Lorelai was so shocked that she had to sit down. Her little girl was arrested, her little angle. She'd never even shoplifted. "Jess! I'll kill him!"

"You're on a murder streak tonight, but no, I stole a yacht with Logan."

"Where the hell does Jess fit in?" Rory explained everything that happened that night. How she called Jess and went home with him instead of her own boyfriend. How they talk for a long time and how she finally realized why she called Jess and that was because Jess was so much better than Logan.

"I love him mom, I always have, I always will. I never loved Logan, I just thought I did, but I love Jess, and Jess loves me. I know this for sure. If Logan really loved me he'd stop and figure out what was wrong. Jess may have done stupid stuff that effected him, but he always makes sure I'm okay. He needs some growing up to do, he hasn't yet realized his actions effects others too, but he knows my actions effects myself and he makes sure I don't do anything stupid, plus, I need to grow up too, I just stole a yacht," she started sobbing.

Her mom held her and they spent the whole night there. After Rory cried herself to sleep Lorelai stayed there and watched her daughter sleep. Rory was all grown up, making her own choice, not matter how stupid they were. Lorelai reasoned with herself, she looked at her sleeping beauty sleep.

* * *

Okay, so that was the first chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. I know I suck at writing but tell me what you think, critical reviews are welcome, just please be nice. I'll try to update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank Elliotlvu, Hannah Montana 3-24-06, hollowgirl22, and pathanlover238 for reading and reviewing. Thank you so much for telling me how much you like it and telling pushing me into a early update.

Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3, I agree, I do need a title, anyone with any idea's please tell me.

Literati and naley forever, your great for asking questions and giving me idea's on who Jess would act. Yes, Rory has slept with Dean, I'm not changing any plot from before Blame Booze and Melville.

gilmorejunkie1230, I love your idea and used it. It really helpped for a good plot. Now i know where I'm taking this story, lol.

Goddess of the Rain Pixie, thank you, but I must agrue that I do suck at writing, lol. You made me really happy that someone thinks I'm good other than my family and moronic friends. Because of your enthusiasm I updated today. Yes, everyone thank the Goddess of the Rain Pixie when your eyes bleed from reading this, lol.

Love you all and thank you so much for the reviews.

* * *

Rory sat in Luke's diner. She didn't know where Jess was, she didn't know if he went back home or if he was staying with his mom or Luke. A book was then thrown at her. 

"Huh?" she looked at and saw the book flinger sitting across from her. She smiled, "Okay, what's this book, Jess?" she looked at the cover, "The Subsect. Cool name…whoa! Written by Jess Mariano. Jess?

"Yeah, it's no misprint."

"Jess! You wrote a book! Oh my God, Jess, I'm so proud of you, oh my God, Jess, you wrote a book. This is great."

"It's not big deal, only, like, five hundred were made, and it's not even that good."

"Of course it's good, you wrote it. It must be good. I knew you could do something like this."

A cell phone started to ring. "Hello," Jess answered.

"Jess!" Luke shouted from across the room and pointed to the no cell phone sign. Jess got up, kissed Rory on the lips and took the call upstairs. Luke came over to Rory. "Rory, did Jess just kiss you?"

"Jess didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? You're together again? What about Sarah? And don't you have a boyfriend too?"

"Yeah, Logan, but it's pretty much over with him, I'm going to break up with him real soon…wait, who's Sarah? Does Jess have a girlfriend?" All the horrible thoughts came to her head. Rory was the other woman again. Jess was just using her. She was in love with Jess but he didn't love her.

Jess came back down stairs and tried to kiss Rory, "Don't kiss me!" she snapped, "Go kiss Sarah, your obviously in love with someone else!"

"Luke! Why'd you have to tell her about Sarah?" he turned to Rory, "Look Rory, Sarah's no one to me, you're the only one I love."

"Yeah right. Typical lines. I can't believe I almost broke up with Logan for you. I can't believe I cheated on Logan with you."

She got up and ran out, then ran back in, finished her cup of coffee in about two gulps, then rushed out again, then scurried back in, stole a plate with fries and a burger on it, and for a finally time darted out.

* * *

Rory appeared at Logan's place. She knocked and Colin and Finn answered the door. "Why, the famous Rory Gilmore. What can we do for you, we worship you forever now," said Finn. 

"Ace, you there?" Logan shouted from the couch.

Finn left her in and she sat down next to Logan on his couch. "Hey Ace," he tried to kiss her, "What, you don't love me anymore?"

"Logan, we need to talk."

"Uh-oh. Look Ace, I'm trying to be a good boyfriend. You obviously don't like getting arrested, next time we do something illegal, I'll make sure we don't get caught."

"Logan, I'm not breaking up, although after last night you might want to break up with me."

"I don't care about that John guy. He's a friend of yours, I can understand that."

"It's Jess, and I sort of…oh, Logan, please forgive me, but I cheated on you with him," at her words Logan froze. He was the bad one in the relationship; Rory would never do something like that.

"When?"

"Last night." Logan sighed; he knew last night Rory wasn't in her right mind. "I can understand if you hate me," she said.

"Ace, I love you. Screw Jess. Your hurt, confused, so just talk to me," he motioned Colin and Finn to leave, "Talk to me, Ace, talk to the man you love."

* * *

"Want me to report a theft?" Jess asked in his usually sarcastic tone. 

"Jess!" Luke snapped. The only woman Jess had ever loved just ran away from him. How could he take that so lightly?

"Whatever," Jess walked up to apartment above. Luke followed him, but Jess was already back on the phone with Sarah.

"Hey Sarah… yeah, I miss you too," he rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh…WHAT?"

Luke was about to leave, but the yelling interested him.

"Oh great…yeah…sure…I'll, see you real soon…yeah, bye," he hung up.

"Fuck!" He yelled. He walked down to the diner. A blonde woman walked in.

"Jesse!" he yelled and ran to hug Jess. While being hugged Jess rolled his eyes.

"Sarah?" Luke asked Jess.

"Yep."

"Yes!" she screamed. Luke would never understand how Jess was able to tolerate this woman. Luke just started to crack up. "I want to meet your mommy and daddy!" She shouted.

"My mom lives in this town, but Jimmy lives out in Calf."

"Really, let go to C.A.!"

"To see my deadbeat father? Sure!" Jess said sarcastically.

"Oh Jess," she made a girly hand motion, "I'm sure he had his reasons for not loving you," did this woman even hear herself talk?

"Yeah, he was a terrible man, that was his reason, great one huh?"

"Yes!" her voice was filled with excitement and joy, she clearly didn't see the sarcasm in Jess' voice, and she was obviously an idiot too

"Jess, could I talk to you in the stock room," Luke asked. Jess was relived to get away from her. Sarah waved 'bye-bye' to her boyfriend and ordered a burger.

"Yeah?"

After Luke finally stopped laughed he asked a serious question, "Why? You obviously can't stand this girl. I don't think anyone will ever stand her. Why would you put up with her?"

"She's nice to look at and great in bed?" he suggested.

"Jess!" Luke snapped, "You're giving up Rory for this bimbo?"

"No!" he would never do that, Rory was his first and only love, "If you don't remember Rory is giving up me for Logan." Jess got pissed and found Sarah and kissed her.

"Okay, I just had a burger, go let me throw it up before it gets stuck in my system," she smiled and ran for the bathroom.

Luke looked at his nephew, "Great girl you got there, great girl." Luke sighed, no matter how much no one liked to admit it, Rory and Jess where soul mates. Jess just needed to grow up and stop being a moron.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think, and please be nice. By the way, don't you just love Sarah, if I ever met someone like that I'd light her head on fire, not like she uses it anyway, lol. So please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Literati and naley forever, yeah, I didn't notice it was very Jess/Shane and Rory/Dean like when I wrote it, I kicked myself real hard for that one.

hollowgirl22, nice suggestions on names, but I'm not sure, I'm still open for suggestions.

Goddess of the Rain Pixie, sorry aobut Shane 2.0 and Dean 2.0, but I thought that Sarah was pretty funny.

Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3, I did fix it...for now, hahaha, I'm so mean.

* * *

"So what's wrong Ace?" Logan asked. 

'_Yeah like he cares,'_ Rory thought. She spoke against her thought, "Your dad spoke with me today.

"Oh God!" Logan knew how much of a jerk Michum Huntsburger was.

'_You're a jerk too, you've got this genes.'_

"He told me I didn't have what it takes."

"Takes to be what?" Logan asked.

'_What the hell do you think moron? I'm only interning for him.'_

"To be a journalist," she cried.

"Your kidding right?"

'_Oh, sure I am, April Fools, I know I'm a bit early, but I just really wanted to get you good this year!'_

She continued to cry. Logan held her and kept saying that he was going to smack his dad for that, but never did he correct what his dad said.

Rory's phone rang, "Hello," she answered it still crying. Her eyeliner was running down the her face and a man she didn't love was holding her.

"I love you, you know I love you, and you love me. You know you love me, and you know Sarah means nothing to me, she's just there to fill the void in my life, but now that you're back, she's useless."

"It's Shane all over again," she told him Jess, who was on the other line.

"Rory, when I'm not with you, I'm stupid. I try to fill my life with girls who mean nothing to me, that I mean nothing to, all because you'll the only woman I'll ever love." He sould real sincere

'_He's so sweet. I love him too. I should just go with him.'_

Rory told Jess to shut up and she hung up on him.

"Who was it?" Logan asked.

"No one important."

'_Just the man I'm in love with.'

* * *

_

"Hey hottie," Sarah said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Sarah we're breaking up," he told her as he left to walk about stairs.

"Okay, whatever," and she left. Niether of them cared.

Luke followed Jess upstairs, "Is Rory coming back for you?" Luke asked, thinking of the only reason his nephew could do something smart for once.

"Nope, but if I'm never going to get her, I should at least try being happy," Jess said. Luke was amazed, Jess, being smart, it was most defiantly a sign of the apocalypse.

* * *

"So, how Jess?" Lorelai asked as Rory walked into her house. 

"I don't know. I'm back with Logan."

"No!"

"Yes, now, I know how much you loved Jess," Rory teased, "but you're just going to have to deal." Lorelai smiled. She did hate Jess, yet she wasn't proud of Rory's decision. She knew that Rory truly did love Jess and Jess truly did love her. That wasn't the case with Logan. Lorelai was kind of disappointed that Rory couldn't see that, but she didn't say anything. It took her nine years to realize she loved Luke, Rory would one day come around.

* * *

Rory was walking on the sidewalk. She was reading _Oliver Twist_. She didn't know why she chose that book. It was one she read many times. It was probably because Jess was around again. She wasn't really reading the book, but instead the margins. Jess had borrowed her book and written in the margins, just like he did to so many of her other books. 

She walked into someone and they both fell to the ground. She look to see whom she tripped, it was Jess. He wasn't paying attention either

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he helped her up. He grabbed her book, "Oliver Twist…huh."

"Yes, Dodger, now give me the book back." He handed the book and they smiled.

"So, I broke up with Sarah," he said after a long ackward silence.

"Jess, I love Logan."

'_Liar!'_

"I know. I did it for me. I'm going to try and find another girl, a good one this time, not just some pretty girl, but an actually, real girl. A smart one, one that reads. She won't be anything like you, but a huge step-up from Sarah."

'_Don't find anyone else, I love you.'_

The were quiet for a while again. The two started to walk around with each other. Jess finally spoke, "Want to do something?"

"Like what?" What could Jess possible want to do in Stars Hallow.

"Well, I have to promote my book at some nearby places. I was thinking you might enjoy being a different bookstore other than Stars Hollow.

'_Logan would disapprove...oh screw Logan.'_

"Oh Jess, you read my mind."

* * *

While in Hartford Jess' car broke down. Jess tried to fix it…he failed. 

"Well, my grandparents don't live too far from here, we could walk there and maybe borrow my grandma's car.

"Oh, cause I'm just their most favorite person in the world wide world."

"Come on."

They came to the gate in front of the house. Jess stopped walking there.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'll wait here."

"Jess."

He squatted down.

"Stop being an idiot," she told him. He got up and they walked to the front door. Rory rang the doorbell and a maid answered the door.

"Hi, is Emily here?" Rory asked. The maid called for Emily and she appeared. "Grandma."

"Rory! What are you doing here? It's late out, did we set something up?"

"No, sorry about this grandma, but my friend," she turned to Jess who was no longer standing next to her, "wait...," she looked away from the house to see Jess running away, "JESS! "

Being caught in his act he slowly sauntered back to where Rory and Emily where standing.

"Jess…didn't you two use to go out?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"I see the black eye cleared up."

"It cleared up four years ago," he said.

"Grandma," Rory spoke, loosening the tension, "Jess wrote a book. We were out here promoting it, when his car broke down. We were wondering if we could borrow your car, I'll bring it back tomorrow, I promise."

"Oh, nonsense, you two can stay here and I'll send your car to a shop. Rory, you can stay in your room, and Jess, I've got a spare bedroom."

"Oh grandma, we don't want to bother you. I'll even be the one driving, since Jess usually crashes cars."

"Hey! Uncalled for, once again, four years ago," Jess snapped.

"Oh shush," Rory told him.

"That hurt, it really hurt. A little part of me just died. It's dead. It'll never come back to life. It's deceased. It departed from me. It's just gone. A little part of my soul is now lifeless all because of the comment. It's just—."

"Your grandfather has a friend," Emily cut off Jess, "he'll fix a car for us at anytime for free."

"Oh, really, I don't want any favors. I'll just get it towed back to Stars Hollow and have Gypsy fix it," Jess told her.

"No, I instead, stay the night and it'll be fixed by tomorrow. Richard and I are going to a party anyway, so we won't be home to tomorrow morning. " Realizing he'll never win the argument Jess finally gave in.

* * *

Jess was lying on the guess bed, reading a book. A door opened, it was Rory. 

"Daddy, I just had a nightmare, will you read me a bedtime story?" Rory joked as she walked in.

"Hey…why do I have the feeling your grandmother is going to come in here any moment and slice my throat?"

"Jess, she's not even home," Rory walk over and laid next to Jess. "Hi there."

"Hey." Rory pulled her head closer to Jess and kissed him.

"Rory,"

"Shhh," she whispered in his ear.

"This isn't fair to me if you just go back to your boyfriend."

"But I don't love, I tried to love him, but I love you." She kissed him again, "I just called him and broke up with him. Your right Jess, we need people that are right for us, someone smart and can read. Not some blonde idiot, but each other. Jess, I love you." She kissed him again. They started to keep more passionately. They were on top of each other. Piece by piece they took off clothing, and then they were making love. It was finally happen; the two had finally proved their love.

* * *

Yeah, I know, you hate it, the chapters keep on getting worse and worse. Please, just stick with me, only one more chapter, oh and please review, your aloud to cyber slap me your review, but please, no flames. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that it's been like 3 weeks since I've updated. I've had this chapter written for a while, but my computer got loaded with spyware, and it took my dad 3 weeks to fix my computer, well actully only the Monday, it took me 3 week to get him to fix it. Then I tried on Monday to upload it, but my computer crashed just as I was about to save it., so I planned on updating yesterday, Tuesday, but I got punched in the eye by a panda, so that didn't work out too well.

So here it is, sorry for the wait.

* * *

Emily and Richard walked into their huge house. They were both tired from the party the night before. 

Richard went to the dinning room for some coffee, while Emily went to check on Rory.

She opened Rory's door and much to her dismay found a made bed. Emily decided to see if Jess knew where Rory was.

She opened the door to the guest bedroom. What she saw shocked her.

"LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

At the sound of Emily's voice both Rory and Jess awoke. They shot straight up, pulling the sheet with them to cover their naked bodies.

The longer Emily stared around at the room the weaker she felt. After seeing Rory's bra on the ground she finally passed out.

Rory and Jess quickly got dressed and made sure Emily was okay. She was still breathing so Jess went off to get Richard. Richard called for the ambulance and they arrived shortly after.

* * *

"Rory, I idealize you," Lorelai said as she met her daughter in the hospital hallway, "Never in my life have I ever made my mother pass you." 

"Mom, this isn't funny."

"I disagree."

Luke appeared. He had already found out what Rory and Jess did the night before. "Jess, I'm going to kill you!"

Jess took off running, Luke tried to follow him but Lorelai tripped him. He got up and tried again to run after his nephew, but Rory tripped him. Then he just gave up.

"So, how's your grandma?" Luke asked as he finally got to his feet.

"She'll be fine, as long as she never she's Jess again."

"I hear wedding bells," Lorelai teased. "But to be serious, Rory, come with me, we need to talk."

The two walked into an abandon stairwell. Rory knew what was coming, she knew her mother was angry about her sleeping with Jess.

"So, you slept with Jess?"

"Yeah."

"And Logan?"

"Gone."

"What about when Jess hurts you again?" Lorelai reminded Rory of all the terrible things Jess did, he would freeze her out and get real moody, Rory wouldn't even know if she did anything because Jess wouldn't tell her anything. Then when he left her without telling, she was so devastated. And they just had a fight, only a few days ago.

"Well, I broke up with Logan, there's no going back, never. He's gone. Adios. Au revoir. Adeus. Auf Wiedersehen."

"…Did you just speak German?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Well, Rory, I'm so proud of you for speaking like a Jew killer, but really Rory. How do you know Jess isn't going to hurt you again?"

Rory's smiled faded, "Mom, back in high school Jess really needed me, well, right now I really need Jess, not Logan, Logan doesn't care about me, but Jess does, Jess loves me, and I love him. I really need Jess."

Sounds of movement were above them. Someone was coming down the stairs.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Jess said as he walked down the stairwell, "Just coming downstairs to see if Luke had calm down, but I heard you. I just want to say, I do love you, I never stopped, I've always loved you, since the moment I met you. I'm always here for you," he walked over to Rory and hugged her. It wasn't a passionate hug, but a caring one. That's when Rory discovered that Jess had grownup, and Rory was right, she really could depend on him for help.

To make a long story short Logan's father destroyed Rory's spirit, and Logan didn't even care. Jess cared, he loved her and would always be there for her.

To make a short story even shorter, Rory stole a yacht, and won an author.

THE END!

* * *

Ah, cute ending, please review. 


End file.
